La première fois que
by sandwich au fromage
Summary: Recueil de One-shot sur les différents moments de la vie d'un couple : RLSR ; RLSR ; HGSR ; LLNL ; ? (sais pas encore) ; JPLE ; RLSB
1. La rencontre

Et bien, me voici de retour du monde de la guimauve ( ... ), avec un petit recueil de one-shot romantique et guimauvant à souhait ...

Les one-shots seront dans cet ordre là : Rencontre Premier baiser Première nuit ensemble Première dispute Première demande en mariage Premier Mariage Premier enfant Premier divorce (facultatif)

Et précisions : il y aura des trucs différents des livres, j'me serais ptet gourrée, mais bon:( j'ai la flemme de relire encore pour la énième fois ( Sirius est mort rolalalal snif )

Et les one-shots n'ont aucun lien entre-eux ... Enfin comment dire, si vous voulez, même si certains personnages seront récurents, il y aura aucun rapport avec l'histoire précédente.

Euh pour les couples à vrai dire, je sais pas ... ( on est bien parti ), ça viendra selon le one-shot.

Euh j'ai mis le pairing de la fic Remus/Severus ( c'est le premier one-shot et le deuxième aussi lol ) mais bon, en fait ya plein d'autres couples ... dont des yaoï, warning, gens homophobes ( à mon grand désespoir ça existe encore ), abstenez vous (je pourrais être beaucoup plus méchante).

Disclamer : Si toute l'histoire d'Harry Potter, incluant les lieux, et personnages m'appartenait, Remus et Severus seraient mariés, et s'embrasseraient à chaque passage du livre ...lol

One Shot 1 : La Première fois que je t'ai rencontré 

Courir, c'était la seule chose à faire. Courir, courir, s'enfuir ...

Severus était essouflé. Voilà bien une demi-heure qu'il tentait d'échapper à ses poursuivants, qui derrière lui, poussaient des jurons et lançaient des sorts dans tous les sens.

Qu'avait-il fait pour s'attirer de pareilles foudres ? Et bien ...

- Flash Back -

De corvées de nettoyage ( l'elfe de maison, chargé de rendre propre comme un sou neuf la salle commune de Serpentard, avait subi un sortilège qui l'avait paralysé momentanément ) depuis désormais cinq jours d'affilées, Severus, qui lavait le sol de pierre à l'aide d'une serpillère ( des barrières anti-sorts y ont été lancés lors de la Fondation de Poudlard ), se permit de se reposer une minute. Ses mains, habituellement si belles, si pâles, étaient rougeoyantes et gonflées par l'eau froide du seau que Rusard lui a confié pour sa tâche ménagère.

Quant à son dos ... il lui faisait attrocément mal. Les coups qu'il recevait par les élèves de Gryffondor, notamment par la bande de Potter, se faisaient à nouveau sentir. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait l'idée d'aller prévenir qui que ce soit, il avait bien trop peur d'être traité de "faible" comme son père le faisait.

Et alors qu'il se relevait, seau rempli d'un liquide grisâtre par la saleté, tout se passa comme au ralenti ...

Quelqu'un lui avait fait un croche-pied. Surpris, il tomba à terre, et ce qu'il tenait en main, survola les airs , puis se renversa sur la robe de la seule élève de Septième année ( les autres ont préféré arrêté aux BUSES pour pouvoir se consacrer au culte de Voldemort )...

- Yuriko Kikuichi de Lexington ... murmura Severus, en état de choc, sachant trop bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

Une anecdote restait comme une véritable légende dans l'histoire des Serpentards. Asaï, héritière d'une grande famille sorcière anglo-japonaise, était évidemment, très respectée parmi ses condisciples. On chuchotait derrière les couloirs qu'elle serait sûrement la future épouse du grand Lord Vous-savez-qui ... Elle était extrêment puissante, d'une beauté empoisonnée et dotée d'un caractère affreusement violent et belliqueux.

Quiconque commettait envers elle un affront, était puni sévèrement ... Et sévèrement était bien encore trop faible pour qualifier ce qu'elle a fait à la pauvre Cylia Redford.

La jeune Cylia, élève de première année également, mais de la maison Poufsouffle, se promenait dans un couloir bondé. Et alors qu'on la bouscula violamment, elle même, poussa par mégarde une personne du haut d'un escalier. Kikuichi, à peine égratinée, s'emporta néammoins et ordonna à ses sbires de l'emporter dans un des cachots. Chose faite, elle fut attachée aux murs par de lourdes chaînes en fer rouillé, et alors elle se fit ...

Seuls les Serpentards étaient au courant de cette histoire. Cylia suite à cela, quitta Poudlard pour l'institut de Salem et personne n'entendit parler d'elle.

Severus pria de toutes ses forces pour que la terrible tortionnaire soit de bonne humeur. Mais bonne humeur ou pas, il savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Autour d'eux, c'était le silence. Tout le monde le regardait lui, puis elle, puis lui, puis elle ... Et soudain :

- ROGUE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU T'ETRE PERMIS DE SALIR MA ROBE ? MISERABLE PETIT SORCIER DE PACOTILLE ! TU VAS LE PAYER SALETE ! TU NE MERITES PAS TA PLACE ICI ! MALEK ! DYONIS ! ET VOUS LÀ ! LES PETITS CRETINS DE PREMIERE ANNEE ! ATTRAPEZ LE ! FAITES LUI REGRETTER CE QU'IL A OSE FAIRE !

Sachant qu'il ne serait plus jamais tranquille, Severus sortit sa baguette, et quitta la salle commune en courant, suivit d'élèves fous furieux, en manque de violence.

- Fin du Flash Back -

- Au secour, murmura t-il. Quelqu'un pour m'aider !

Mais il n'y avait personne d'autres tout autour. Très intelligents, ses camarades l'avaient conduit à courir vers les coins reculés du château. Et ce fut essouflé, que Severus s'effondra sur le sol, résigné à subir le sort qui lui était réservé. "Alea jacta est" comme on dirait ...

Les élèves de première année, lui tombèrent dessus, tels des éclairs fonçant dans le ciel. Quant à Malek et Dyonis, deux élèves de troisième année, ils lançaient quelques sorts offensifs de temps en temps, mais préfèraient surveiller si un professeur s'aventurait par là.

" J'ai mal ..." Des larmes coulaient des yeux clos de Severus qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même. " Pitié, qu'on m'aide ... "

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, tandis que les coups pleuvaient et pleuvaient. On lui lançait des ordures, on le frappait à coup de balais ... Il ne voyait plus rien, aveuglé par la pimentine qui avait touché ses yeux.

- PROTEGO !

Un puissant rayon de lumière entoura alors le petit élève de Serpentard, qui releva la tête. Quelqu'un l'avait porté et le serrait contre lui.

- Lâchez-le ou j'appelle Dumbledore ! menaça la voix.

- Casse toi Lupin ! Kikuichi nous a ordonné de lui régler son compte ! répliqua Dionys en pointant sa baguette magique vers le sauveur de Severus.

- Serpentard ou pas, je connais des sortilèges bien plus puissants que les petits tours de magie noire que vous faites entre vous !

Ces paroles semblèrent calmer les ardeurs les agresseurs qui commençaient à penser à l'idée de revenir dans leur salle commune.

- Ehcav al ed sdeip xua séluof tneruem selicébmi sel euq ! ( - )

Ils s'enfuirent alors tous. Le silence revint dans le couloir sombre, ponctué par la respiration de Severus.

- N'aie pas peur, je t'emmène dans un lieu secret uniquement connu de moi. Il faut qu'on te soigne et j'imagine que tu ne veux pas que Madame Pomfresh voye ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? C'est Remus Lupin au fait ... On s'est rencontré quand James et Sirius ont essayé de teindre tes cheveux en rose fluo, après la cérémonie de répartition.

Arrivés dans la fameuse pièce secrète, Lupin déposa le corps frêle de Severus sur un vieux canapé un peu miteux. Il s'éloigna alors un peu, allant humidifier un mouchoir dans un petit tonneau d'eau glacée.

- C'est un peu froid, je suis désolé. C'est pour nettoyer les saletés qu'il ya sur ton visage, et enlever les résidus de pimentines de tes yeux.

S'il était un chat, l'élève de Serpentard aurait ronronné. Les gestes doux de Lupin, la délicatesse avec laquelle il s'y prenait pour retirer toutes les immondices, lui paraissaient être des caressaient.

- Ca va mieux ? lui demanda son sauveur ?

Ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il était dans une salle assez exigüe, mais néammoins confortable si on n'était pas aussi exigeant que Kikuichi. Les tapisseries étaient certes, un peu déchirées mais cela donnait un genre " cachette secrète " au lieu. Remus Lupin quant à lui, était à genoux à ses côtés, le scrutant de ses beaux yeux gris-bleu. Une mèche de cheveux brun chocolat, un tantinet rebelle, tombait sur son visage aux traits purs. Severus avait une envie irrésistible de jouer avec elle. Néammoins, il s'efforça d'oublier cette envie complètement folle, et répondit à Lupin en hochant la tête.

- Tant mieux. s'exclama le Gryffondor d'un ton heureux. Ce sont vraiment des salauds, si tu me passes l'expression, tes copains de classe. J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être marrant tous les jours.

- Non , en effet, mais ... on s'habitue ...

- Tu ne vas pas y retourner ce soir hein ?Ce serait trop dangeureux. Je connais aussi Kikuichi, j'ai entendu ses "exploits" dont le pire avec Cylia Redford ... Elle serait capable de te tuer ... Quel esprit pervers !

- Je n'ai pas d'autres endroits où aller ... souffla Severus, résigné à subir son châtiment. Je n'ai pas d'amis dans d'autres maisons, et personne ne pourra donc m'héberger.

Lupin semblait réfléchir, pris de pitié pour celui qui semblait être le bouc-émissaire d'une grande partie de l'école. D'abbord Potter, Black et leur clique, ensuite la Psychopathe et ses lèche-botte ...

- Tu pourrais rester ici. proposa t-il alors, en bon samaritain. On demandera à Dumbledore si tu peux même résider ici jusqu'à que cela se calme, et on amènera même tes affaires !

Il se mit à rire joyeusement et Severus se surprit à apprécier ce rire cristallin.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, répondit alors ce dernier, ce serait abuser de ta gentillesse.

Inconsciemment, Lupin lui prit la main, et lui dit brusquemment :

- Ne dis pas cela ! C'est moi qui te propose ça ! Tu as bien une dette envers moi non ? il finit sa tirade avec un grand sourire.

Tant de bonté ... Personne n'avait jamais été gentil avec lui, et vaincu, Severus accepta ...

- Très bien ! reste donc ici, il est déjà tard, les autres en profiteraient pour t'attaquer. Je vais aller voir moi-même le directeur. Si tu as faim, il y a des chocolats dans le placard. Mais repose toi, j'ai vu que tu avais de la fièvre. Il faut te ménager Sev' ! hihihi ...

Remus l'allongea de force et posa une couverture bien chaude sur lui.

- Allez, dors bien ! Je reviendrais, ce soir ou alors demain au plus tard ! promis !

Il quitta la pièce, aussi vite qu'il était entré pour la première fois, dans la vie de Severus . Ce dernier, se serra encore plus contre le dossier du canapé, et plongea dans le monde des rêves, hanté par un mystérieux garçon brun chocolat de Gryffondor ...

-

( - ) : Que les imbéciles meurent foulés aux pieds de la vache ! ( lol formule utilisée pour faire peur à ceux qui effectivement sont des imbéciles lol )

Ahlalala ... Je suis sûre que je suis une spécialiste en histoire guimauve moi lol ! Mais j'y peux rien, c'est trop beau l'aammuuurrrrr :p

Allez, prochain chapitre, le premier baiser de Severus et Remus ( pas de panique, y aura un autre couple plus tard, c'est juste qu'ils sont tellement mignons eux deux lol ).

Et pour les fans d'Hana Yori Dango ( un manga d'ammuurr on s'en serait pas douté venant de moi, mais assez original, et les persos sont marrants ), zavez vu, j'ai mis cte sale folle de Yuriko Asaï dans le one-shot, pi Remus a sauvé Severus comme Rui a sauvé Tsukuchi des attaques de ses camarades :p hihihi

Allez, à dans le prochain one-shot les lecteurs qui aiment la guimauve comme moi lol, pi reviewez si vous voulez hein, c'est pas obligé ( dire que j'ai vu qu'il y avait des gens qui agressaient leurs lecteurs, pour en avoir bouche bée )


	2. Le premier baiser

Et bien, j'ai eu un peu de mal à pouvoir installer ce one-shot -trop embrouillé dans ma tête -, mais j'ai réussi lol ! Je remercie ceux qui lisent, même s'ils ne reviewent pas, parce que je trouve très sympathique de la part des lecteurs de donner un peu de leur temps pour lire une fic de débutante en guimauve - oui, quand j'avais pas encore le net je me spécialisais en drama en fait ... - et voili voilou. Le temps de répondre aux reviews et plongeons dans un océan d'amuurrr parfait :p !

Ah oui, pour information, je vais rajouter un autre one-shot "facultatif", ce sera la mort d'une personne dans un couple et vous comprendrez pourquoi en voyant ma réponse à Mimichang.

_Atalanta de Tebas _: Merci Atalanta, tes reviews étaient très sympathiques ( celle pour cette fic, et celle pour Neige Blanche ). Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un me montre qu'il aime la guimauve également : ) J'espère que ce recueil de one-shot continuera de te plaire, en tout cas j'essaierais de vous satisfaire plus que possible les lecteurs : ) !

_Mimichang : _Et bien, je te remercie pareillement pour tes deux reviews, pour Remus/Sirius je vais y réfléchir, mais je pense que je vais en faire un pour le dernier one-shot (désolée c'est parce que j'avais prévu déjà tous les couples pour chacun des one-shot).

_Lapieuvredudesert :_ (réponse de review pour la fic Neige Blanche), bah si tu lis ce recueil, et donc accessoirement peut-être les réponses aux reviews, et bien je pense pas pouvoir faire de suite à la fic vu que n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps, et écrivant surtout sur un coup de tête, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir assurer une fic à plusieurs chapitres, désolée. Sinon pour te consoler, j'ai beaucoup de marchmallow fondant, guimauve ... en réserve lol. pi pour le pseudo, comme j'avais pas d'idée ... et c'est à cause du jeu The Sims 2, au moment où j'avais pensé publier sur mes sims mangeaient des macaronis au fromage et des sandwich au rosbif ... compilation des deux donc :p

Je vous souhaite une lecture, qui je l'espère, sera agréable à tous. ( et rappel : les one-shot n'ont aucun lien entre-eux même si dans celui-ci, les persos sont les mêmes que dans le précédent )

One shot 2 : La première fois que je t'ai embrassé 

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées. Sirius, James et Peter rentrèrent chez eux, profiter des fêtes de fin d'années parmi leurs familles. Seul Remus était resté. Il n'avait pas pris le Poudlard Express comme eux, pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas de chez lui. Encore bébé,parce qu'ayant été mordu par un loup-garou, sans doute quelqu'un l'avait déposé sur le seuil d'une église sorcière. Il avait été élevé dans l'ambiance austère de celle-ci, ensuite lorsqu'il avait reçu sa convocation pour venir à l'école de sorcellerie, les ecclésiastiques avaient été heureux de se debarasser de " l'erreur de la nature ". Depuis, il restait à Poudlard pendant chacunes des congés scolaires.

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser aller à une grande déprime puisque Remus Lupin ne serait plus Remus Lupin sans son côté toujours enthousiaste.

Et lorsqu'il vit Severus Rogue le saluer très discrètement, caché derrière un sapin enchanté, il se souvint alors qu'il devait absolument trouver ce à quoi il pensait la veille même.

Il courut en direction du parc de Poudlard, et ensuite vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, traversant avec difficulté la neige épaisse . Il ne tarda pas à être frigorifié, et couvert de flocons mais ce qu'il cherchait semblait lui tenir tellement à coeur qu'il ne s'en souçia guère.

Toute l'après-midi il avait cherché, interrompu par Hagrid qui lui demanda ce qu'il faisait à farfouiller dans les arbres comme un écureuil de moldus.

" Vous me promettrez que vous ne direz rien hein Monsieur Hagrid ? " demanda Remus, avec sa bouille adorable qui lui était tellement familière.

" Promis ! Je jure d'être écrasé par une population de scrouts à pétard et brûlé par des dragons si par malheur je trahis ton petit secret ! "

Se penchant vers le jeune Gryffondor, ce dernier lui mumura quelque chose, et prit une teinte de beuglante extra-explosive.

" Il sera heureux, n'aie de crainte là dessus. Veux-tu que je t'aide à en chercher ? " proposa gentiment le demi-géant.

" Non merci Monsieur Hagrid. répondit Remus en continuant son chemin. Je voudrais faire cela moi-même, vous comprenez ?"

" Je comprends Remus, alors je te souhaite une joyeuse veille de Noël ! "

Déjà loin, il salua d'un geste de la main le garde-forestier. Il grimpa à nouveau dans un arbre pas trop haut, et tâtonna les branches. Lorsque la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber, il fut satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu dénicher, et retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor pour se changer. Il était vrai que couvert de feuilles mortes, de neige, et de fientes d'oiseaux divers, il n'avait pas fière allure. Il prit un paquet qu'il avait soigneusement caché sous son matelas, ainsi que ce qu'il avait trouvé près de la forêt puis quitta les lieux.

Severus l'attendait au détour d'un couloir. Pour l'occasion sans doute, il s'était légèrement soigné. Ses cheveux étaient arrangés, sa robe n'avait plus ces déchirures habituelles dues aux joutes dépassant le niveau verbal, et il souriait largement.

" Coucou Sev' ! "

" Bonsoir Remus. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?"

L'élève de Serpentard semblait le croire. Il était convaincu qu'on lui en voulait toujours. Mais ... Que ferions nous si on nous avait répondu pendant notre enfance toujours la même chose : " Parce que tu as eu le malheur d'exister misérable Batard " ?

" Mais non voyons ! Severus ... "

Arrivés dans la salle sur demande, ils s'installèrent sur un canapé moelleux et Remus prit les mains de son ami.

" Je veux que tu cesses d'imaginer que je t'en veux lorsque je m'absente quelques temps, daccord ? Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai pour ce genre de choses !"

" Severus ?... " le ton, bien que doux, n'admettait aucun refus.

" ... Daccord ... "

" Retourne toi, maintenant, s'il te plaît."

Docile, Severus s'exécuta. Sûrement allaient-ils jouer à un des jeux moldus que Remus connaissait bien. Mais secrètement, il espérait que son ami ait ... enfin un ... présent pour lui.

"Ferme les yeux ..." ... " Maintenant ouvre les ."

Ce qu'avait souhaité Severus s'était réalisé. Il y avait brandi devant son nez un tout petit paquet bleu , décoré par des rubans dorés et argentés qui s'entrelaçaient. Petit, certes, mais le Serpentard n'avait jamais eu de cadeau de sa vie. Et un tel geste venant de Remus l'avait ému au plus haut point.

" Ouvre le Sev' ." murmura gentiment Remus en se laissant reposer contre le dos de Severus.

Ce dernier découvrit alors une jolie boîte vert émeraude, il regarda alors à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle ne contenait rien d'autre qu'un petit papier. Il put lire alors en lettres très joliment calligraphiées : " Retourne toi ... "

" Pourquoi donc ? " demanda Severus étonné mais qui avait fait ce qui était demandé .

Il croisa alors le regard gris-bleu de Remus. C'était un regard très doux, empli d'un sentiment indescriptible. Et lorsque Severus compris ce que voulaient dire ces yeux là, les visages de ces deux garçons qui ne seraient plus jamais amis, s'étaient rapprochés.

Le Lycanthrope dont l'odorat était grandement developpé, put déceler des fragences d'herbes médicinales qui le détendait. Le sentiment de peur partit dès lors, il leva le bras discrètement au dessus d'eux et il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres rosées dont il avait tant, et tant de fois rêvé.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

Severus était pris de vertiges. On ne l'avait jamais aimé comme Rem' le lui avait montré en l'embrassant. Jamais. Et si cela était un rêve ?

Il s'accrocha contre Remus, fébrile. Ce dernier lui caressa le dos d'une main, le serrant contre lui.

" Remus, ... je t'aime beaucoup ..."

" Moi aussi Sev' ... Moi aussi ..."

" Tu m'aimeras toujours hein ? " le ton était très enfantin.

" Oui, et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal ..."

Ils s'allongèrent confortablement sur le canapé, et s'enlacèrent tendrement. Le silence ambiant était apaisant. Cependant il fut brisé par Severus qui interrogea Remus :

" Au fait, que faisais-tu cet après-midi ? Je voulais rester avec toi ... "

" Regarde au dessus de toi " répondit Remus avec un sourire.

Severus se tourna légèrement, et la lumière fut. Il avait neigé toute la journée, il avait fait froid ... et l'élève de Gryffondor, par amour avait passé ce temps à lui ramener cela.

Une branche de gui.

Fiiinnn : )

Ah là, je crois que je vais devoir faire comme Snapeloves ( ses fics sont très bonnes pour passer un bon moment et baver sur le clavier lol ), et classer ces one-shot Extrême ... Guimauve loooll.

Aller, je change de couple pour le prochain one-shot, pour une raison technique ... bah, je sais pas trop,enfin jarrive pas à voir les détails pendant que deux hommes font l'amour, et donc au lieu de me planter complètement ... bah va falloir que je fasse un couple hétéro. Mais comme, mis à part de la théorie , bah j'ai pas encore eu d'expérience pratique ( rougit )

euh je suis pas sûre de bien l'écrire. Vous me pardonnerez hein ? Ce sera mon premier lemon. Ouais d'ailleur faut que je fasse passer la fic en R dans ce cas.

Et bien à la prochaine fois !


End file.
